


A Nice Lunch With The Boss

by JaredFace



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Force-Feeding, Inflation, M/M, Stuffing, Trans Male Character, bursting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredFace/pseuds/JaredFace
Summary: Doctor Habit decides to surprise Kamal with a nice little lunch just for him :-)





	A Nice Lunch With The Boss

**Author's Note:**

> (WARNING! Contains: stuffing, force feeding, inflation and bursting mentions for horror purposes, and fluffy tummy rubs)
> 
> Authors Note: This takes place before Kamal quit being Habit’s assistant so this kinda has some Kamal x Habit undertones to it but not much, also Kamal is a trans man in this fic bc I like projecting onto favs :-)

“Doctor Habit, uh, did you make me lunch?”

 

Kamal could only tilt his head to the side curiously as he looked towards the expectant Doctor Habit and the spread of different piping hot foods on the table. He was a nice goofy fellow, but he never really expected him to do something as nice as make lunch for him, Kamal wasn’t sure if he should smile or not.

 

Doctor Habit nodded wordlessly, a tight excited little smile spread on his face while his sharp fingers connected together in a little pleading pray. He could tell that Kamal was happy, his tummy gave away just how hungry he was, the poor fellow must have been running himself ragged for him! No no no that just would not do! He wanted Kamal to have a nice hot meal that he worked VERY hard on and to enjoy himself!

 

“YES!!!” Doctor Habit finally chirped out, his deep voice rumbling in the back of his throat, “I mad it just for youre’re! You’ Are a great assistant Kamal!!!! Please!! Et! :-)!” Habit pulled a chair out for him and smiled again, making sure to not show his teeth.

 

Kamal was used to the doctors odd manner of speaking, he could tell English wasn’t his first language so he never made fun of him for it, it was actually kinda cute; it fit his goofy demeanor very well.

 

Well...he did make a lot, Kamal would be happy to share a meal with his boss. He sat himself down in the wooden chair and scooted himself up to the table to look over the spread of food before him.

 

When Doctor Habit cooked, he went all out: the centerpiece of the meal was a large chicken with golden orange crackling skin and what looked to be an herb-based mushroom stuffing packed lovingly inside of it; the smell of the crimini mushrooms pairing with what Kamal could only think was rye bread, dill, green onions, and coriander made him salivate a little. 

 

Around the chicken were a hefty bowl of mashed sweet potatoes with a pad of brown sugar and honey butter dribbling down its pillowy folds, a green bean casserole that could probably feed all of the Habiticians, the lightest and puffiest bread rolls Kamal had ever laid eyes on, and a ceramic kettle full of what smelled like hot lavender tea.

 

“This is a really nice spread” Kamal said politely to himself as he cut some meat the chicken off of its bones and scooped out some stuffing. He popped a forkful of it into his mouth and chewed slowly, all the while Dr. Habit watched him with an appreciative grin.

 

Holy shit this tasted REALLY GOOD, Kamal almost let out a moan but stopped himself by stuffing a hefty forkful of the mushroom laden stuffing into his awaiting mouth. The chicken was so moist and had a nice undercurrent of savory and earthy; definitely because of the mushroom stuffing Habit had placed inside of it. The skin, oh god the skin, it was the perfect amount of crispy. Kamal could tell that Habit basted it with some sort of liquid, perhaps the drippings of the stuffing, it had the same flavor it seemed. Oh goodness, the mushrooms in the stuffing were the right amount of chewy too, their delicious fake meaty flavor comingling with the dill and coriander made the man swoon.

 

Before long the plate was empty and Kamal was going in for more of everything: a hefty chunk of chicken thigh lovingly topped with some more stuffing, a big ol glob of the mashed sweet potatoes, and enough green bean casserole to make a little bit of its mushroom soup base almost drip on the floor (which Kamal thankfully avoided by swooping his finger up against it and popped it on his tongue).

 

Before he started eating, Kamal wasn’t aware of just how hungry he was, but now that he started he couldn’t stop; his poor stomach growled angrily for more to which he happily obliged. The mild sweetness of the potatoes just goaded the assistant to keep shoveling it in. He wasn’t about to let the casserole get cold however: the onions coating its top were so crunchy and flavorful and the beans were tender enough that they almost melted in his mouth, he was so glad he got such a big helping of it.

 

Kamal didn’t really care about the world around him as he ate, he forgot that Doctor Habit was watching him...not joining in...simply watching with that same excited smile on his face, shouldn’t he be eating too?

 

He also didn’t notice how full he was starting to feel.

 

Kamal’s normally lithe stomach bulged out against his button up shirt subtly, not enough to cause stares, but enough to tighten his clothes the teeniest bit. His stomach growled again, not out of hunger, but to let him know that he should definitely stop soon. All that food packed inside of him and sat like a stone, if you were to push a finger against his belly, it would feel taut.

 

When the last forkful of green beans and stuffing passed Kamal’s lips he sighed and leaned back in his chair, finally noticing how full he was and gently rubbing his belly to sate its angry growls. He didn’t feel STUFFED per se, just pleasantly full, he felt all warm and fuzzy from the food sitting inside of him but he knew that he couldn’t just sit around and let it digest, he’d have to get back to work.

 

“Doctor, that was delicious!” Kamal beamed while he patted at his face with his napkin, “Looks like i’ll be having a lot of leftovers too, thank you so much!”

 

As Kamal sat up...he heard something...something that came from Doctor Habit

 

A loud sniffle and a choked whimper

Kamal turned around, confused to see Doctor Habit biting his lower lip and sniffling furiously, his hands trembled and his eyes were misty and wet with tears that were already dripping down his cheeks like messy globs. Doctor Habit hiccupped pitifully while he rubbed at his eyes and let out a squeaky whine.

 

“D-Doctor Habit? What’s wrong?”

 

“U dindt finsish ur lunch…………….” Doctor Habit murmured, his lower lip now trembling “whyat’’’s wrogn Kamal?? Did u not lik it???”

 

“What? No I loved it, you did an amazing job, but I can’t eat ALL of this food” For whatever reason Kamal felt a nervous chill go down his spine, “You should eat some though, i’m sure you’re hungry too”

 

**_“NO!!!!!! >:-(“_ ** Doctor Habit shouted a little too loudly, his deep voice shook Kamal to his core and he could tell by how his face went a bit pale. Habit covered his mouth but couldn’t stop the waterworks. Tears and snot streamed down his darkening face while he bawled like a child who dropped their ice cream. His hands moved from his mouth to his eyes so he could wipe away his tears with his slightly-too-sharp fingers.

 

Kamal felt like he couldn’t move. What did he do wrong? Everything tasted amazing so why was his boss so upset? Geez, he never liked seeing him cry, for one thing it was actually really sad, he knew that Habit had gone through a lot of things growing up and had a ton of stuff he had to work out.

 

And on the other hand, Habit was an ugly crier, it wasn’t fun to look at.

 

Habit continued to wail and sob, he would hiccup every so often, the little jostle only made him cry more. Despite his tears, he still managed to blurt out his words

 

“Eye made htis all 4 u………………..i wnated u 2 eat it all……………am i not a good cooke?”

 

“N-N-No no no you’re an amazing cook” Kamal reassured him “I never even knew you could cook, I just can’t eat all of this, nobody could, but i’ll definitely eat more later”

 

“B-b-b-but……….it wont b as good……”

 

“...” Kamal frowned and looked down at his stomach, he was definitely full, but the last time he left Doctor Habit to cry like this; he stole everyones toothbrushes to clean Martha’s rusty teeth. Who knows what he would do if he left him to his own devices this time.

 

“I...I guess I can...eat a little more”

 

Dr. Habit looked up with a shocked face that twisted into an immensely happy and wide grin that showed off a little bit of some of his missing teeth, but he did not care! He was just so happy to know that Kamal would indeed be eating ALL of the wonderful food he created for him! He goofily hopped over to Kamal and pulled the now wide-eyed assistant into a tight hug

 

“YOU R SOOOOO GOOD KAMAL!!! I KNEW U COULD DO IT!”

 

While still hugging him, Doctor Habit picked Kamal right up and placed him back to his chair and prepared his plate for him: both legs of the chicken, the rest of the stuffing, a hefty runny slice of green bean casserole, dinner rolls, and a nice little cup of lavender tea.

 

What was once delicious food now made Kamal frown. He was hesitating and he knew Doctor Habit could see that, his eyes darted towards him and then back to the plate over and over again, each time he looked at Habit he looked sadder and sadder.

 

“OH!!” Doctor Habit pointed upwards with a claw-like finger “U must wantnt help! I will feed u, Kamal!”

 

“Uh wait no wha-MMPGH?!” Kamal’s pupils became pinpricks as he was surprised with one of the chicken legs being shoved into his mouth. He had to chew the meat off of the bone or else he’d risk getting choked, the moist meat turned to mush against his unceasing teeth and all of it slowly went down his gullet. When the leg bone was finally pulled out of his mouth he gasped and begged for air to enter his lungs. “DOCTOR! I DON’T NEED HELP-FFGHFH” The other leg went in and was stripped clean, not out of hunger, but out of desperation.

 

Doctor Habit smiled and hummed while he pulled the other leg bone out of his assistants mouth, he cooed gently and tapped at the corners of his mouth with a napkin. Goodness gracious howdy-do, Kamal looked so lovely when he enjoyed his food like this, he would complain that he didn’t need help but if he didn’t help him...then he might try to get out of finishing his delicious meal.

 

Doctor Habit didn’t want that, there was no malice to his actions, he just wanted Kamal to enjoy his hard work!

 

“That’s the last of the meat, Kamal, now be goode adn let me give your tummy the smilies” Habit got too close to Kamal’s ear and whispered deeply into it. Oh no, he looked so scared, some yummy casserole would fix that! He scooped up a clump of green beans, fried onions, and mushroom soup onto a spoon and held it close to Kamal’s mouth. “Now, say ‘aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa’ :-)”

 

“A-Aaaahhh” Kamal complied, knowing what would ensue if he didn’t, at least it seemed like he wasn’t going to be as rough with feeding now. The casserole hit his tongue and he swallowed it down, then came another spoonful, and yet another. Blush coated Kamal’s cheeks as the feeding continued, Doctor Habit was so close to him and doting on him in his weird creepy way, he wasn’t sure if he was scared or not. He knew Doctor Habit was a big softie, but there were times where he could be genuinely terrifying, and he did not want that to happen here.

 

Kamal couldn’t stop the groan from leaving his lips. His stomach lurched and grew tighter against his shirt, he could feel the bottom button beginning to strain and one look at the next spoonful of casserole hovering precariously close to his mouth made his mind wander to scary places.

 

_ He imagined taking that last bite of a wafer thin after dinner mint provided to him by Doctor Habit, his stomach rumbling loudly as it began to swell up and out like a balloon, buttons popping off in a violent cascade of plastic as his caramel colored skin strained to keep itself intact. The area around his navel growing red with stress as it quickly inflated to the size of a beach ball and showed no signs of stopping. He’d watch in horror as Doctor Habit hid behind a wall that wasn’t there before, fearing the inevitable. By now his shirt hung uselessly against his arms and his stomach was as large as a parade float, it pressed against the ceiling and creaked ominously. With a terrible lurching roar, Kamal felt an unbearable sense of pressure, he would let out a terrible anguished scream as his navel tore- _

 

“A-AAAH!”

 

Kamal snapped back to reality just in time to get a heaping mouthful of stuffing and potatoes smushed into his open screaming mouth. As he chewed and coughed, he looked down at his stomach and blanched. Amidst his daydreaming he must have continued to let Doctor Habit feed him, as he could now see all of the buttons on his shirt straining to stay on. His flesh strained against the openings between the buttons.

 

“U R doing so NICE Kamal!!! :-)!!! No need 2 screm!” Doctor Habit tried to reassure him.

 

Oh god his poor stomach was so large and so full. Kamal looked like he was pregnant with triplets. It didn’t feel like food was going in there anymore, it felt like it was just smooshing itself lower down his esophagus now. How much had he been fed while he was thinking? How LONG was he daydreaming for?! A cursory glance at the spread told him that he had been fed quite a bit. The chicken was reduced to bones, the bowl of mashed potatoes was empty, all that was left of the dinner rolls was crumbs, and there was only remnants of crispy onions in the casserole tray.

 

Kamal should have felt relieved, but he could only groan in discomfort, all that food was doing a number on him and, thankfully, Doctor Habit could tell. Kamal would try to let him know his stomach was killing him, but all that came out was a wet belch and a tiny whimper.

 

“Oh no!!! Kamal! Does ur tummy have the frownies??” Doctor Habit looked over Kamal’s stomach, putting a hand to his mouth at the sight of his assistants painfully swollen gut threatening to ruin his best shirt. “Do’nt;nt not worry, I will help u feel better :-)”

 

Doctor Habit slowly and methodically pulled the buttons on Kamal’s shirt loose, each unbuttoning made him groan and gurgle as his gut bulged out. With the third button loosened, the doctor got a good look at Kamal’s bare chest atop his belly, his hands hovered over it for a moment, tempted to touch the odd little scars that he saw under the light dusting of dark hair that ran down his chest before they pressed softly on the caramel globe. There was absolutely no give to it, all Habit could do was rub at it in small little circles and listen to his assistants soft murmurs and whimpers, one errant rub made him belch loudly, which made the stomach gain an iota of give, but not much.

 

“Ohhhh” Kamal moaned, letting his own hands travel down, brush against the rough, significantly lighter scarred skin under his exposed nipples, and tap gravely at his tummy. For a second his hand brushed against Habit’s and he pulled it back quickly. He was far too full to protest to the rubs, plus it did indeed feel great, he hated to admit. “D-Don’t stop, please”

 

The doctor hummed softly and continued his rubbing.

 

“That…” Kamal tried to talk but was stopped by another burp “...was a good lunch”. He smiled and let himself lay back, all that food inside of him making him incredibly drowsy.

 

“Good~” Doctor Habit replied quietly before he rest his own head against Kamal’s noisy stomach to listen to the contents inside digest.

 

“I knew I could make u smile for me :-)”


End file.
